


Lunchtime blues

by milkytheholy1



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eventual Fluff, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Friendship, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Self Confidence Issues, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkytheholy1/pseuds/milkytheholy1
Summary: Request: so, can you do one where All the turtles are with reader and reader is chubby! One day reader forgot her lunch and the boys go to take it too her but,they see she's getting picked on! They go to save her and they show her that she's perfect the way she is! ^^
Relationships: Donatello (TMNT)/Reader, Leonardo (TMNT)/Reader, Michelangelo (TMNT)/Reader, Raphael (TMNT)/Reader
Kudos: 36
Collections: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles





	Lunchtime blues

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Howdy everyone, this is a platonic story for a start between the turtles and a GN reader. Enjoy!

This day was a living nightmare, you'd gone to school feeling a little self-conscious about your choice of dress for the day. You walked down the school corridor, millions of eyes tracing the thick flesh of your thighs and the wobble of your belly when you moved. You began to nervously sweat, your cheeks burning red from embarrassment. You should have never worn this outfit, sure the guys said it looked okay but what do they know? They're turtles for christ sakes.

Lunch wasn't that long anyway, you mapped a course in your head where fewer people would be. As soon as the bell rang you moved faster than lightning, weaving through the large crowds you made it to the cafeteria just before the mobs of younger years came tumbling in. Perching your bag on one of the empty tables, you rummaged around your bag for your lunch. Your fingers dug through your school books and stationery but you couldn't find it, you knew you made lunch since Mikey helped you out this morning when you passed by for a quick visit before class.

Slumping your shoulders, you released a low sigh, guess you were going to starve for lunch. Feeling a presence behind you, you turn seeing a group of girls giggling to themselves, their eyes tracing up and down your form. Frowning, you packed away your stuff that was laying strewn on the table and marched out of the cafeteria doors. Passing by the girls, you could hear murmurs of their conversation "What were they thinking wearing that? And with those thighs too."

"They'll need to starve a few more lunches before looking normal."

"No wonder they're still single, who would want to date that!"

Tears started welling in your eyes, picking up your pace you rushed through the crowds and headed out behind the school. The school had a small garden, mostly where kids went to smoke after the day ended, but at lunch, it was usually empty. Sitting down on the bench, you threw your bag to the floor your hands going straight to your eyes.  _ Maybe they're right  _ you thought to yourself.

"(Y/N)! Thank god we finally found you!" You heard Mikey shout, looking up you saw your four best friends hiding in a bush opposite you. Your eyes widened, looking around the small garden in a panic you didn't spot any other pupils. Walking over to the bush, you bent down a little to talk to them "What are you guys doing here!" you harshly whispered to them. Leo smiled at you "What not happy to see us?" Raph reached back down into the bush pulling out a brown paper bag with 'lunch' written on in crayon.

"You forgot your lunch earlier, Mikey was obsessed with delivering it to you himself, but we decided to tag along anyway." handing you the bag, you carefully opened it to see the small lunch you had made with Mikey. Tears started to gather again at the thoughts that swarmed around your mind, what those girls said in the cafeteria haunting you. Pushing the bag back into Raph's hand hastily, you dashed back to the bench picking up your bag. The others stared at you confused, Raph looked from the crumpled bag in his hands to your shivering form "Erm (Y/N), what are you doing? This is your lunch." 

You giggled, trying to suppress any more tears, "It's fine Raph, you guys can have it." you mumbled, rubbing your eyes. Donnie flipped his goggles onto his face using them to zoom in on your face, easily depicting the salty tear trails that ran down your face "They're crying." he simply stated. Leo swatted the back of his head, knocking the goggles slightly over his beak, "We know that dummy." he hissed. 

Mikey carefully stuck one of his legs out of the bush, as though he was testing if it was safe, deciding it was his lanky frame flopped out of the bush. He rolled over to you, making sure he wouldn't be seen if he stuck to the floor like glue, "(Y/N) why are you crying?" he innocently asked. Looking down at him, you saw his small smile and wide eyes,  _ he's so baby  _ you mused. Sitting back down on the bench, fiddling with the tattered strap of your school bag in your hands, the others joined you. Raph and Donnie sat on the floor in front of you like little kids waiting for a story, while Leo and Mikey sat on either side of you, Mikey leaning his side against your own. 

"S'nothing," you mumbled, using your arm to wipe away the tears. Leo cast a glance to his brothers, they nodded in agreement. Leo wrapped an arm around your side dragging you closer to his plastron, Mikey sliding down with you since he was still leaning against you. Rubbing a soothing hand up and down your arm he began to speak "What did they say?" it came out as more of a sigh than anything. This, of course, wasn't the first time someone had mentioned something about your weight or appearance, and it certainly wasn't the first time the turtles had caught you crying over it.

They had come together one night, without you knowing, and discussed what they would do in the future when things like this occurred; call it a self-help group if you will. They hated seeing you miserable, you were radiant sunshine you shouldn't be crying like a thunderstorm. Donnie clicked some buttons on his vambrace, his eyebrows furrowed as he worked "I can hack into the security cameras and find them, or you can tell us now." he bargained. You groaned "Guys it's really not that big of a deal-"

"Dude you're crying, that's a big deal to us. You shouldn't have to hide back here because of some dumb people." Raph argued, crouching down his hands snaking to hold your own, giving them a comforting squeeze. You sniffled, a smile forming on your lips. A beeping sound came from Donnie, looking over you saw him frowning "What's wrong with how you're dressed?" he asked. You gasped, your frame tensing. 

Leo and Mikey looked at you, taking in your reaction, they scanned your outfit quickly you went red under their gaze. Leo shrugged his shoulders "I don't get what the big deal is, you look pretty hot to me." You laughed at his comment, your cheeks flushing "T-thanks Leo."

"Why are humans so mean?" Mikey asked, his fingers and thumb rubbing his chin deep in thought "Maybe they're jealous?" Raph proposed. You continued to laugh, a little snort echoing from the back of your throat, your eyes went wide at the sound. Snapping your mouth shut and imprisoning it under the guard of your hands, you stared at the four brothers, their eyes equally as wide as your own. It was quiet for a moment until you all broke out into laughter, Leo having to wipe a tear from his eye because he was going so hard.

"Will you eat your lunch now?" Donnie asked, taking the brown bag and waving it in your face. You looked up still trying to calm yourself down "Huh?" you hummed out, Donnie shook the bag a little more obnoxiously "Well you need to eat, otherwise your brain won't be at full capacity and obtain information more clearly-" he began to ramble on. Mikey leaned up from his slumped position next to you, snatching the bag away from Donnie, like he even noticed, he held it up to you "And it's super delicious, Chef's promise." 

You couldn't help but smile at the poor innocent bean in front of you, gently taking the bag from his grasp you sighed "Fine, I'll eat it BUT only if you guys eat it with me." you mused. They gazed at one and another, no one made a move till Raph shrugged his shoulders, his form relaxing, "What the shell, why not?"

That lunch you spent sitting in a quiet garden with a group of people you trusted with your life. Who cared what others thought of you, you only cared about the people...well turtles in front of you thought, and you knew after today that they thought very highly of you and that they would be prepared to do anything for you. Even after everyone went home, they'd spend their night looking for the girls that teased you, Raph would even use his batman voice to scare them a little.

Since then, they've never picked on you since. 


End file.
